Mamá
by Ana Howl
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo, Sasuke se encontrará con algo que creyó nunca volver a ver.


**Un oneshot sobre dos puntos en la linea temporal de Sasuke, inventada por mí. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Mamá**

Caminaba por las calles llenas de comerciantes de una aldea lejana a la que él habitaba. Puestos de comida, de jarrones, restaurantes, de cuanta cosa y uno que otro bar. Llevaba varias horas caminando y decidió parar en uno de aquellos bares. Entró y encontró una pequeña mesa algo alejada de la entrada. Dejó a kusanagi a un lado de su asiento y al instante una mesera apareció.

-¿Su orden, joven?

-Una botella de sake.

¿Es todo?

-Por ahora.- la mesera anotó algo en su libreta y se fue a la barra. Pasó un rato, su bebida llegó y se sirvió el primer sorbo.

Orochimaru estaba muerto, así que consideró que sería inútil seguir con el equipo Hebi, que muy a su pesar solo estorbaban para su verdadera intención: vengarse de su familia. Ya llevaba sin los chicos como un mes y medio, a las que solo se había dedicado a andar de aldea en aldea sin ninguna información ni rastro de su herm… que diga, de él.

De a poco se iba acabando el contenido de la botella en silenciosos pero apurados sorbos. Llamó a la mesera y otra botella no tardó en llegar hasta su mesa. Empezó a servir su trago y su mente se escabulló a un compartimiento de su cerebro, aquel que guardaba los recuerdos. Recordó cuando era pequeño y lo feliz que se ponía cuando le reconocían sus logros, los pequeños fracasos y las heridas que alguna vez curó su madre. La mayor desgracia que ocurrió en su vida se tornó en sus pensamientos… a esta ya no podría llamarla vida. Recordó la sed de venganza que desde niño lo consumió y a partir de aquel momento todo recuerdo, malo o bueno, no tenía la importancia de ser archivado en su memoria, ni siquiera el día que partió de Konoha. Solo recordaba lo feliz que era, sabiendo muy bien que esos días nunca volverían.

La ira empezó a fluir por su sangre, llenándolo hasta el tope, deseoso de más de aquella amarga bebida. La tercer botella ya había llegado, y la cuarta, y la quinta, y la sexta… Sasuke era tolerante pero siete botellas desbordantes de alcohol eran demasiadas. En apariencia lucía sin inmutarse por tal cantidad, hasta se le veía sereno. Pero por dentro todo fluido hervía hasta hacerle daño, un daño que ya tenía pero la bebida solo acrecentó más. Un mareo invadió su vista mientras se apoyaba la cabeza un poco con la mano. Sintió algo de nausea y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como quien hace alguien que está a punto de ser golpeado en la cara. Después de un par de minutos de angustia abrió los parpados y se encontró con una persona a frente suyo. Parpadeó un poco para despejarse y reconoció que era una chica sentada ahí altaneramente, como si hubiese sido invitada.

-Hola guapo.-saludó la joven con una pícara sonrisa, subiendo sus brazos a la pequeña mesa, haciendo rebotar la multitud de botellas vacías. Sasuke la miró por un segundo para luego volver su cabeza a algún punto del bar, sin responder.

-Uy¿estas triste? Mira que yo te puedo consolar…

-Cállate.- dijo firme y seco el moreno con ningún interés de rehacer la "charla".

-Pero que grosero.- dijo la chica con fingido enfado, volteando su cabeza para otro lado. Sasuke se sentía más y más rabioso al ver que la muchacha no se iba. La volteó a ver, notando que poseía cabello lacio hasta los hombros, de un color paja, brilloso. A su juicio no era ninja al notar su relajada vestimenta y sin ninguna bandana que la identificara. Estaba haciendo morros, lo que aumentaba más falsedad a su enojo. Se quedó así viéndola hasta que…

-¿Qué?- espetó la chica, mirándolo y levantando una ceja despectivamente al sentirse observada. Por una (conocida) razón Sasuke se quedó estático ante los ojos de la joven; eran grandes y azules, muy azules. Tanto que le hacían recordar al profundo color del mar que en una de sus travesías llegó a ver. Le recordaban al cielo cuando estaba a punto de oscurecer. Le recordaban a Naruto…

No supo como pero Sasuke y la chica ya se encontraban en la habitación de alguna posada en alguna de las calles. Los dos como desesperados se revolvían en la cama, haciendo de las sabanas un lío. Jadeos y gemidos no paraban de salir de sus bocas hasta el momento en que aquello culminó. No pasó mucho para que ella cayera dormida y Sasuke tomara su ropa y se vistiera. Estaba cansado y algo mareado, el alcohol estaba cumpliendo sus efectos, pero aun tenía algo de conciencia para salir del lugar y no dejar ni la mitad de la renta; que descaro, de todos modos fue ella quien se le insinuó. Caminó alrededor de una hora, quejándose y alejándose del barullo del centro de la aldea, encontrándose con un bosque. Dio una corta caminata adentrándose más a éste. Sin apuros se dejó caer en el frío pasto, haciéndose el sueño más pesado, cerrando los ojos y sin poder evitar quedarse dormido ahí. No valía la pena arrepentirse de las cosas, ni de reconocer los errores. Él solo divisaba un mañana rojo y brillante, un mañana de venganza.

* * *

_Veinte años después._

Una cálida mañana de primavera caía gratamente en una pequeña villa, donde las sorpresas y catástrofes no llegaban ni a asomarse. Las calles que surcaban todo el terreno se encontraban tranquilas y silenciosas a excepción del murmullo del aire que azotaba a los árboles y la ropa en algunos tendederos. Se podía ver a gente haciendo sus compras para preparar la comida de esta tarde. Unos salían del pueblo a trabajar las tierras y otros quizás atendían sus tiendas, ganándose el pan de cada día. La gente de por ahí era muy reservada pero era cierto que todos se conocían. Un pequeño pueblo donde se podía vivir digna y tranquilamente.

En la parte sureste se encontraba un pequeño río y los que habitaban por ahí agradecían en las noches de verano cuando podrías darte un buen chapuzón. Eran pocas las casas construidas cerca del río, lo que lo hacía un pequeño paraíso. En una de las fachadas se le veía salir a un hombre de su casa que, por accidente había tumbado una de las macetas de su entrada. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba la maceta y devolvía la tierra fértil a su lugar. Salió de su cerca y solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para agacharse y lavar la tierra de sus manos en el río. En la turbia superficie se reflejaba un hombre moreno de unos ojos negros, de una complexión robusta pero no demasiada para alguien con treinta y cinco años.

El joven Uchiha se encaminaba a otro día de trabajo en el pequeño despacho de seguridad del pueblo. La verdad su labor no era tan difícil por que los crímenes no solían presentarse muy a menudo. La tranquilidad no era gracias a la extrema seguridad pero si algo sucediera nadie dudaría en que él y sus otros compañeros harían un buen trabajo. Sasuke había llegado hace seis años a la villa y al solicitar empleo no dudaron en otorgárselo: era un buen ninja con asuntos pasados algo turbios pero de eso nadie se tenía que enterar. Después de ser un nómada por muchos años, decidió sentar cabeza y buscar un lugar en donde vivir. Y aquel pueblo le vino como anillo al dedo. No tenía que pedir perdón ni contarle a nadie sobre su vida, solo vivir en calma era su deseo. Tenía una casa con una linda vista, aunque eso no le importaba mucho. Él sabía que quizá nunca llegaría a lograr tener la felicidad que en su corta infancia tuvo, pero al menos la tristeza ya no habitaba en él. No pudo cumplir su venganza al haberse enterado hace mucho tiempo ya de que su hermano fue capturado y aniquilado. En ese entonces la cólera había invadido la vida de Sasuke al sentirse tan impotente de no haberlo hecho él con sus propias manos. Su sed de venganza se esfumó y una cruda amargura le llenó por completo en aquellos días, dándose cuenta de algo que no quería reconocer: nunca volvería a ver a su familia. Otros tiempos llegaron y ahora él vivía aquí. Vivía para trabajar y trabajaba para vivir.

Compartía su casa con una mujer desde hace tres años. No le gustaba la idea de vivir solo después de tanto tiempo. No la amaba pero ella era linda, amable y le quería. Ella llegó para extinguir los malos ratos y los recuerdos que avivaba la soledad. Quizás ella sabía que su pareja le ocultaba su pasado pero no importaba. Ella era la única que trataba de entenderlo y lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Mientras caminaba recordaba cuando se conocieron y que a ella le encantaba cierto platillo que también degustaba una persona que dejó muy atrás en su lugar natal. Aún recordaba a Naruto y a todos en Konoha. A veces se preguntaba como luciría el rubio en éste momento; si se había casado, si tenía hijos, si llegó a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. Al pensar en aquello la tristeza y el arrepentimiento lo envolvían un poco, sabiendo que tal vez le habría gustado compartir su vida con todos ellos. Pero ya no había manera de regresar, hasta pensarlo era absurdo. Aunque allá habitaba la persona que, en algún momento creyó en él y guardaba esperanzas de que retornara, no creía que toda la población estuviera del lado de su amigo. Sasuke se despejó zarandeando un poco la cabeza: pensar en todas esas cosas era algo raro, los días de nostalgia no lo agarraban tan desprevenido. Siguió caminando, mirando el cielo de aquel día. Ninguna nube, mucho calor para su gusto. La verdad era que despertó aquella mañana sin algo de ganas de ir al trabajo, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, pero la comida y las comodidades no se pagan solas.

No era necesario ver el camino, sus piernas autómatas tenían grabado cuantas vueltas y cuantos metros tenían que andar para poder llegar. Una rutina simple y fastidiosa pero era lo que pagaba para tener una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones. Al llegar a una esquina decidió detenerse a observar: cuadras, casas, puestos y más casas. Sasuke miró una calle contraría a la que en otros días siempre cruzaba. A veces no estaba mal cambiar la ruta y conocer más la villa, pensó el moreno. Volvió su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y empezó una travesía nueva, si llegaba un poco tarde no le reprenderían tanto. Caminaba por calles desconocidas, por suelos nunca antes pisados. No tenían nada de interesantes, eran las mismas casas, con sus cercas o sin ellas. Levantaba un poco la tierra la pisar, el viento revolvía algunas hebras negras haciendo que se le pegaran a la cara… algún día se hartaría de su cabello y lo cortaría. Ya llevaba un buen rato andando por vecindarios y por un momento se creía perdido. Su horario de trabajo había comenzado hace ya media hora y el seguía deambulándose por ahí.

Llegó a una calle muy solitaria, no había tantas casas y un silencio sepulcral lo invadía todo como humo, algo incómodo incluso para el amante del silencio. Empezó a caminar más rápido, decidido a acabar con su pequeña exploración. Estaba a punto de llegar al final de la calle cuando notó movimiento. Alzó un poco la vista y se podía divisar la cabeza de alguien en un patio cercado. Aminoró la velocidad y solo por ocio se dirigió hacia aquella cerca de madrea vieja. Fingió revisarse un brazo bajo la tela de su ancha manga mientras veía como una joven de cabello largo azabache le daba la espalda mientras tendía una ropa. Se quedo ahí parado y sin emitir ningún ruido.

Por alguna extraña razón algo le impedía seguir su camino y casi le obligaba a estarse ahí, mirando a la chica, notando como su espalda se movía bajo la tela de su blusón al levantar sus brazos y colgar las prendas mojadas. Era algo inexplicadamente hipnótico, algo que creyó ya haber visto antes, algo como un deja vù. La joven tendía la ropa con tal paciencia, como si fuera su única actividad en el día, sin notar aún que alguien la estuviera mirando. Fuese lo que fuese Sasuke no podía ver otra cosa. La muchacha se agachó para coger la cesta donde (suponía) había cargado la ropa y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su casa.

-¡Espera! – dijo Sasuke sin controlar su impulso, tenía que verle el rostro. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

La chica volteó a su llamado, con una expresión confusa dibujada en el rostro mientras el cabello se le alborotaba por la fuerza de su giro. De repente Sasuke sintió un millón de toneladas de pesadas rocas golpear el fondo de su estómago. Un calor que nació de su pecho se extendió a todas sus extremidades. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, casi dolorosamente mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada y difícil. Mil sentimientos (si es que existía tal cantidad) revolucionaban su cerebro y su conciencia. Un bochorno total estaba presente y las ganas de llorar lo presionaban. La joven había cambiado su expresión a una nerviosa y preocupada, notando que el señor parecía sentirse mal. Se acercó a la pequeña valla de madera mientras el moreno no hacia más que observarla.

-¿Está usted bien, señor?- Sasuke quizás no escuchaba lo que le acababan de decir, solo observaba algo que creyó haber perdido para siempre; Aquel ser poseía unos bellos ojos negros, un rostro amable a pesar de la angustiosa cara que ponía ahora y el cabello negro, aún más oscuro que el propio.

Era su madre. La reconocería en cualquier lado, en cualquier año, en cualquier mundo. Quizás un poco más joven que como la recordaba, pero indudablemente era ella. Era por eso que se quedó estático al verla, por que todos esos movimientos se le hacían tremendamente familiares, entrañables.

-¿Señor¿Usted… se encuentra bien?- volvió a preguntar preocupada "su madre", inclinando su cara un poco, creyendo que el moreno aun no le había escuchado.

-M…- masculló Sasuke, sin poder generar aquella palabra que quería salir de sus labios junto con su llanto.

-¿Mande? – se tranquilizo un poco la chica la notar por lo menos un ruido. Hasta su voz sonaba como a la de ella…

-Mam…-

-¡Kana!- una voz desconocida surgía dentro de la casa, amortiguada por las paredes. -¿Qué haces?¡Ya has tardado mucho con eso!

-¡Ya voy mamá!- gritó la chica hacia la puerta. -¿Está bien señor? Le puedo traer un poco de agua si desea…- dijo Kana volviéndose de nuevo a Sasuke. Éste estaba a punto de contestar al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y la puerta trasera se abría.

-¡Kana! necesito que…- Una señora salió al patio y lo que sea que estaba a punto de decirle a su hija quedó muerto en sus labios. Ésta se le quedó mirando a un Sasuke en llanto con algo de asombro. Él dirigió la vista a aquella mujer, una mujer que se le hacía tremendamente conocida. Su cabello era muy largo y estaba arreglado en una trenza, era de color paja. Su rostro, aunque con unos cambios por la edad, era el mismo al de ya hace tiempo. Llevaba unas grandes gafas pero esos ojos azules los recordaba muy bien. Se quedaron quietos un rato mientras la joven los miraba algo raro a ambos.

Ya habían pasado 20 años, si no se equivocaba, de aquella vez en que se "conocieron". Sasuke nunca imaginó que aquella noche volvería a su mente, mucho menos que podría haber tenido consecuencias. Una consecuencia que por un momento creyó que se trataba de su madre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el…señor, Kana?- dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

-Pues nada aún. Me habló y creo que está mal, no se. Le ofrecí un vaso con agua pero…- decía algo confusa la muchacha, buscando una respuesta en los rostros de ambos. Después de parecer pensárselo mucho la mujer dijo:

-Trae agua.- Su hija salió corriendo hacia su casa mientras su madre aun no quitaba ojo del moreno.

Un poco de vergüenza invadió a Sasuke y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas siendo inevitablemente visto por ella.

-Cuanto tiempo…- dijo la mujer muy seca, escrutando cada movimiento del que tenía en frente. -¿Qué le has dicho? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna. -¿Por qué lloras?- dijo con desdén, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke quiso hacer tiempo limpiandose las lagrimas y sacando un pañuelo del interior de su prenda para poder sonarse un poco. No quería provocar una riña ni mucho menos, solo tenía algo que decir y eso era todo.

-Se parece mucho a…- silencio - … mi madre.

-Has de estar orgulloso ¿eh?- espetó sarcásticamente la mujer, mostrando su furia en cada expresión. – Ve y corre a decírselo a mami, también va a estar muuuuy orgullosa.- Un silencio de parte de Sasuke no pudo evitar presentarse antes de responder.

-Ella… murió hace mucho.- Su interlocutora parecía a punto de reprochar algo pero calló al instante.

-Oh…- fue lo único que articuló cuando Kana volvió con un vaso con agua y un trapo mojado.

-Tenga- le ofreció a Sasuke las cosas, a lo que éste las acepto muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarle rostro a … su hija.

-Gracias- dijo muy quedito, empezando a beber.

-Kana, quiero que entres a la casa – la mujer miró a la chica, a la que no parecía agradarle mucho la idea, pero la obedeció, sin antes volver a mirar al señor que no le apartaba los ojos de enzima.

-No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ella- decía la mujer con tono autoritario. –Ella ya tiene un padre y no me importa lo que valla a decir usted. No le quiero alrededor de aquí.-

Sasuke solo la escuchaba. Esa no era su intención. No quería reclamar a su hija ni nombrarse su único y definitivo padre, nada de eso… solo quería volver a verla. La mujer se quedó un minuto ahí parada hasta que se encaminó a su casa, echándole una última mirada al moreno. Cerró la puerta. Sasuke se quedó parado, no se movió, solo miraba la casa; estaba amarrado a ella. Tenía que volverla a verla, al menos otra vez y decirle algo que guardó en su garganta por varios minutos.

-Mamá…- murmuró Sasuke dando un último vistazo, continuando con su nuevo camino al trabajo.

* * *

**¿Te gustó¿no entendiste ni papa¿es el peor fic de la historia? dejame un review y hasmelo saber, mejorará mi calidad de escritura y mi habilidad de imaginarme historias. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
